Dan Tidak Ada Kata Cemburu Lagi
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Sebenarnya yang pertama cemburu itu Nico. Namun virus cemburu Nico malah menular ke Jason. Jasico FF. Full warnings inside. RnR?


**Dan Tidak Ada Kata Cemburu Lagi  
><strong>

**Pairing : Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo / Jasico**

**Disclaimer : PJO/HOO (c) Rick Riordan.**

****Warnings : Contains Boys Love, Modern!AU, Normal life!AU, Happy!Nico.****

****Enjoy~****

****.****

****.****

****.****

Nico mengerucutkan bibirnya. Uh-oh. Ada apa lagi dengan anak manis berambut hitam pendek, berjaket penerbang warna coklat, _jeans_ robek-robek dan sepatu _boots_ ini?

Jason Grace biasanya yang paling mengerti. _Well_, apa yang kau harapkan dari kekasih sempurna dari Nico di Angelo ini? Segala tentang Nico tentu saja Jason tahu!

"Kau kenapa?" Jason mengacak-acak rambut Nico pelan sembari meletakkan _capuccino_ buatannya yang diajarkan khusus oleh Bianca—Kakak perempuan kesayangan Nico—di meja samping kursi yang Nico duduki.

Di Angelo muda mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih maju lagi. Kini ia bertopang dagu dan memutar matanya dengan malas. Jason bengong.

Oke, oke, otaknya mencoba mencerna sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi pada diri kekasihnya ini. Oke, sekarang mereka ada di teras rumah keluarga di Angelo. Nico duduk di kursi kayu panjang dan Jason duduk di sampingnya. Nico merengut seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa, sih?" Jason masih bingung.

"Tuh!" Bibir Nico yang mengerucut hanya menjawab kecil sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah seberang jalan. _Orbs_ biru langit Jason engikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Nico.

Rumah di ujung jalan.

Rumah keluarga Jackson.

Rumah Percy Jackson.

Alias rumah _mantan_ orang yang disukai Nico selama hampir tiga tahun.

Jason mengerutkan alisnya. Paham.

"Oh."

Percy, pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam dan iris hijau laut menawan bersama pacarnya, si Annabeth Chase, perempuan cantik, pintar, berambut pirang, bermata kelabu bak badai, sedang asyik bercanda gurau di teras depan rumahnya, ditemani anjing piaraan Percy, Nyonya O'Leary.

Jason kontan ikut bertopang dagu.

"Jason, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan aku, sih?" Nico bertanya pelan.

"Huh." Jason hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa pula kau ini?"

"Dan kukira kau sudah melupakan Percy. Aku 'kan kekasihmu," Jason memasang muka marah, namun tetap saja semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya.

Angin sore berhembus pelan. Menggoyangkan rambut pendek _blonde_ milik Jason dan rambut hitam Nico.

Nico tertohok sedikit, "...Tapi tetap saja jengkel kalau melihatnya sama cewek itu..." ia mencoba _ngeles_.

Jason merengut. "Oh."

"Cemburu?"

"Jelas. Kau pikir?"

Nico merona.

"Maaf..."

Jason tidak menjawab. Nico merasa sedikit bersalah. _Well_, sepenuhnya salah Nico, sih. Maksudnya, ayolah! Jason adalah kekasih yang baik! Sudah sebulan mereka pacaran dan memang Jason menunjukkan segala yang terbaik bagi Nico. Tapi Nico masih saja menyimpan rasa pada pemuda Jackson itu. Apa boleh buat, pemuda itu benar-benar merebut hatinya. Namun Jason mencintainya. Dan Nico menerimanya karena ia merasa bisa melupakan Percy jika ia bersama Jason. Tapi tetap saja; SUSAH!

Nico menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-luat. Jason bisa mendengar anting panjang yang ditindik di kuping kiri Nico bergemerincing.

"Oke, oke, aku salah. Oke, Jason? Sekarang bisakah kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku sekarang?" Nico membuat gerakan dengan jari telunjuknya yang berhiaskan cincin perak tengkorak pemberian Jason—tanda agar Jason mendekat padanya.

Jason melirik menggunakan ekor matanya. Nico yakin pemuda kekar manis di sampingnya ini cemburu bukan main. Lihat saja ia cemberut lebih dari Nico! Tapi Jason terlihat amat sangat menggemaskan!

"Apa?" Jason menolehkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nico.

Nico tersenyum. Dan Jason selalu terpesona oleh senyum Nico. Senyumnya begitu langka, begitu menawan, begitu memukau, membuat hatinya berdesir tiap kali bibir itu membentuk lengkungan indah bernama 'senyum'. Senyum dan tawa Nico yang membuat Jason Grace terpesona padanya sejak awal dan menjadikannya uhukgayuhuk dalam waktu lima belas detik sewaktu melihat Nico melintas dan tersenyum manis di samping Bianca.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Jason bisa merasakan bibirnya hangat.

Nico menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

"Sekarang... maafkan aku?" mata obsidian milik Nico terlihat memelas—seperti anak anjing kecil yang merasa bersalah ketika dimarahi majikannya.

Jason merona lebih parah.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu."

Dan ia pun mencium Nico sebagai balasannya.

"Jika sekali lagi kau membuatku cemburu karena Percy, aku akan menghukummu di ranjang."

"Oh?" Nico mengangkat satu sudut di bibirnya, "Jelas aku baru saja membuatmu cemburu pada Percy. Ayah tidak pulang dan Bianca sedang sibuk latihan memanah untuk perlombaan sampai malam—mungkin menginap. Jadi? Hukum aku malam ini?"

Jason tersenyum, "Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan."

Nico nyengir, "Dan kubuat kau tidak akan pernah merasa cemburu lagi para siapapun."

Dan bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buat yang baca **"I See You, I Love You"**, sebenernya ini _**sekuelnya**_ **:v #dibacok** tapi apalah sekuelnya pendek bingit jadi ya udahlah aplot aja hahahaha **XD** **#dilemparapiYunani** sedikit _fluff_ di malem ini ga akan sakit kok~** XDD **(dan** jangan tagih** buat bikin lemon. **:v** Pffftt)

_Well, mind to review? _**:3**


End file.
